Doom3
by candon
Summary: Bonnie and Monique are free to roam while Kim getting into Shego's business gets a raw deal. Inspired by Yellow Brick Moan by jennaknots on deviantart


**Disclaimer I do not own the following.**

* * *

3 girls wearing tight mini dressed walked into a club. Heads turned to stare at the three beauty's who entered. One was a red head who wore a tight fitting green dress. One was a brunette who pulled off the sexy glasses look and was wearing a orange silk dress. The last was a black skinned women who wore a stripped grey and white dress. They were Kim Possible newly single after 10 years of being with one guy. Bonnie Rockweller, queen of clubs, and Monique Rorgy a women known to heavy drink and shatter balls.

"This is stupid can I go home, I feel dirty and naked in this dress" said Kim.

"No girl you need to get you freak on, Ron left you for some Russian bimbo, a Russian!, he didn't even go for that Asian skank" said Monique.

"Not helping" said Bonnie.

"Fine I'll stay and have a drink" said Kim.

"Good, hey Brock get Red here a drink that will loosen her up and drop her panties" said Monique.

Brock took one look at Kim then turned back to Monique.

"I don't have anything that strong" said Brock.

"Mix the the strongest stuff you have" said Bonnie.

"That's what I was talking about" said Brock.

"Then add a little special "sauce"!" said Monique handing him a $50.

"Oh you want the "sauce", then the good stuff is coming up" said Brock.

The man headed over to the back cabinet where he mixed several things together and one white powdery substance. He walked back over and placed a shot in front of Kim.

"What's this?" asked Kim.

"This is the "sauce" a drink guaranteed to loosen you up" said Brock.

Kim downed the shot and instantly felt cloudy headed. Over the course of the night Kim drank and danced with strangers, both men and women, many of which felt her up. This happened as Monique and Bonnie drunk and chatted the night away.

"Want to head into a back room?" asked Monique.

"Thought (hic) you'd never ask!" slurred Bonnie.

The drunk girls got up from their seats and headed to the back. Bonnie fell backwards on to the bed, while Monique locked the door. Monique turned around to see Bonnie laying all over the bed.

"Your (hic) gorgeous!" said Monique.

"Take off (hic) your dress, I (hic) want to see (hic) you naked!" said Bonnie.

Monique smiled, kicked off her heels as she slowly began walking over to Bonnie. She undid the buttons and straps holding up her dress, letting it slide gracefully off her body to pool at her feet. Monique was left in a silk flowery thong. She kissed Bonnie on the lips then whispered to her.

"If you want to see me naked then take them off!"

Bonnie sat up, pulled off the panties then shoved her face into Monique's crotch. Bonnie took a long whiff, enjoying the smell of Monique's desire. Bonnie ran her tongue across the bottom of Monique's vulva, caressing her with her pierced tongue.

"Oh gods (hic) you've done this before!" moaned Monique.

Bonnie loved how her every movement made the brown women squirm, it made her own panties wet. Bonnie lightly ran small circles across Monique's most sensitive areas. Monique's legs began to quiver and she feared they would give out. Bonnie seeing the fear pass through her lovers eyes pulled her onto to the bed then readjusted herself.

"Thank (hic) you" said Monique.

Bonnie placed a finger on her lips then went back to pleasing her mocha goddess. Bonnie inserted two fingers inside Monique using them to open her up so she could insert her tongue. She flicked her tongue inside, whipping the walls of Monique's vagina. While she did that she pressed her thumb into the nub of exposed flesh caressing it. Monique let out a scream as Bonnie made her come.

**Back at the bar.**

Kim all hot and sweaty from dancing went back to the bar for another drink when she saw a green light. In her drunken state she could only connect green light to a women but she could not figure out why. Kim stumbled after the light, following it down a long corridor. Kim being drunk did not notice two black clad individuals following her until one knocked her out.

When Kim awoke she had a splitting headache both from the blow and her being hungover. She tried to look around but found her arms bound in front of her and her legs bound under her with her ass in the air.

"Oh good your awake, we've been waiting!" said Shego.

Kim saw Shego holding a broom. Drakken tied to a bed, and a women Kim had never seen before.

"I don't have all day hurry up" said the women.

"My dear Lito you'll love what Shego has in mind for Ms. Possible" said Drakken.

Shego smiled showing some fang. She snapped her fingers and 2 men appeared. One held her head down while the other spread something on her ass.

"I am going to stick this broom down your ass!" laughed Shego.

Kim tried to beg for mercy, to be let go and that she will never bother them again but it was all unheard as she had a ball gag in her mouth. Shego walked behind her, lined up the broom then thrusted forward.

**10 years later.**

"...and now for our most famous subject Kim Possible" said Doctor Aknew.

Doctor Aknew was the man in charge of Wingstums safe haven for the insane or W.S.I for short. Today he was introducing new doctors and nurses to the patients. He was now at the end of the tour showing off his most violent and dangerous patient Kim Possible.

"I must warn you, that if any of you must ever enter, do not wear green as it drives her into a rage and therefore any one with green eyes will not be treating her ever" said Doctor Aknew.

"Doctor why is Kim Possible here I thought she would be in custody of Global Justice or something?" asked a new nurse.

"No they thought a insane Kim would escape more easily as she knows so much about them" said Doctor Aknew.

"So why does she hate the color green?" asked another nurse.

"We do not know why but we have found that she had developed a phobia of booms" said Doctor Aknew.

That bit of news surprised everyone. The Doctor opened a small see through panel giving them all a peek at the once famous hero who now lay on the floor, arms bound to her by a straight jacket rested a heavily dosed drooling Kim Possible.


End file.
